Truths or Lies?
by Junior Tomarry
Summary: Being a teacher is hard. You have to deal with your students, their grades and social life but for Lavi Bookman the hardest thing for him is confessing his love to a certain student of his. LAVEN.
1. Chalk

Allen sighed for the fifth time this day. He was getting bored. He stopped listening to his teacher a long time ago. And now he was just staring into space thinking of what he'll do next after school.

His usual 'bonding with Linali after school time' was gone thanks to the upcoming one hundred meter dash school competition this Saturday, which Linali happily signed up for. So Linali was out of the question.

The second option was to gamble and play poker to win some money to pay up his Master's debts. But he didn't felt like going up into one of those cheap pubs and gamble.

The third option was to visit the public library. The least thing he didn't want to do. He wasn't the type of person who waste their precious time on something useless. He usually visits the public library every Sunday but he needed to pass some paper this Friday and Allen will not have not time this upcoming days.

'_Thanks to Master's debts.' _Allen mentally groaned. _'I hate that bastard womaniz-' _but before Allen his mentally pointless cursing the-red-haired-bastard-who-made-his-life-a-living-hell. A piece of white chalk flew out of nowhere and hit his forehead.

HARD.

"Owww" Allen whined rubbing his forehead which had a big red dot while the whole class started to laugh their ass off. "Bloody hell!" Allen glared at his teacher and friends who had the loudest laugh.

"Shut up you guys." Allen hissed at his friends.

"Walker." his teacher chuckled, waving another piece of chalk on his hand, completely amused by Allen's useless efforts to shut his friends up. "If you stare off into space again. I won't just throw you one piece of chalk." His teacher chuckled again while his emerald green eye glistening mischievously. "I'll throw the whole box at your head. The school has a lot of supply, you know." He smiled sweetly.

Allen gulped he never liked that kind of smile of his. He knew behind that smile promised total misfortune. "Mister Walker, do you understand?" Just like his smile his voice was sweet but for Allen it was like venom.

"Yes. Sir Bookman" Allen mumbled as the bell rang. Satisfied with his answer his teacher nodded.

"Well there goes the bell class dismissed and don't forget we have a huge test this Monday." and with that his teacher left the class -still laughing.

"Allen that was epic." Wisely said between his laughs. "I love that teacher always know how to make an epic scene."

"Truly epic." Devitto and Jasdero agreed who were still laughing.

"You should do it again Allen!" Fo interjected. "So you could be like. Our English teacher, two spots!" At this his so-called-friends all laughed at Fo's joke.

"Haha very funny guys" Allen rolled his eyes.

"Awww C'mon Allen you should have found that funny!"

"You wouldn't find it funny if you're his victim." Allen grimaced. "that teacher hates me."

"That's not true, Allen." Wisely said, grinning widely at his friend. "The whole class thinks you're that guy's favorite."

Allen looked at him skeptically and said: "That guy hates me. I lost track of how many times he embarrassed, punished and scolded at me in front of class_ and_ school."

"See! that's the reason why. He never scolds his students nor embarrass or punish them." Wisely explained, wagging his index finger in mid air.

"You know your explanation doesn't makes any sense."

Wisely sighed. "Allen, why are you so dense?"

Allen raised a brow, starting to get irritated at his friend. "Just get to the point already. I need to go to the library."

"Fine. What I'm trying to say is he cares about you!" Wisely said happily, clapping his hands together.

"No." Allen said, deadpanned ignoring his friends' of "yes he does". Grabbing his bag and stuffing his notebook inside his bag "Well I need to go now. The library closes at sixty thirty and its' already four thirty. It will take three hours to finish this damn paper work." Allen sighed, waving at his friends. "See you tomorrow." and with that Allen left the room.

X

Clutching his bag tightly, Allen ran as fast he could. It started to rain when he was on his way to the public library. '_I should have brought my umbrella'_ Allen groaned, he momentarily stopped. After running in the rain with no umbrella and running nonstop. His legs hurt like hell and his feet was soaked and he felt a huge migraine is coming. "Just three more blocks left, Allen." The white haired teen said to himself spotting the familiar white roof of the public library. But before he could make another step, he accidentally tripped on his foot making him land on his butt.

"Could this day could get any worse?" Allen mumbled no one in particular as he tried to stand up but failed miserably noticing a huge wound on his elbow. "Owww" he whined, inspecting his wound closer. It wasn't deep but it will definitely leave a scar.

"Hey you alright?" a very awfully familiar voice asked. Allen turned around to see a familiar red flaming hair and emerald green eye.

His silver blue eyes widened in disbelief. "Mr. Bookman?"

X

Review Please


	2. Names

Author's Note: Thank you for the following people: aoiyumekou48, julesstar, lilm1991, MarieSeleneArroyo, xXMoyashiXx, AustralianGypsy, heaven-angel-15, Kyurengo, music-rox12, silverXshadow and yullenXneko-chans.

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own DGM and it rightfully belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

XXX

"Mr. Bookman?" Allen whispered surprised to see his teacher, his silver eyes getting wider by the second. He couldn't believe it his most despised teacher was there standing in front of him. _'Great. Now he sees me in my pathetic state.'_

"What's up with you? You look like you had seen a ghost." the older man chuckled, stretching out his free hand. "Get up." Allen hesitantly took his hand, his eyes never leaving the red haired man.

"Umm…" Allen said as he got up, finally breaking his gaze. His mouth still opened. '_I can't believe it. The jerk is helping me'_

"Close your mouth Walker, you look like a gaping fish." he smirked, letting go of his hand.

Allen blushed from anger and embarrassment and quickly shut his mouth, as much as he wants to yell and punch at him. He wouldn't. He couldn't. Because that damn school rule said _'respect your teachers or else you'll be punished by the school.' _He frowned and quickly grabbed his bag that was nestled on the cold asphalt.

"You alright?" his teacher asked again, tightening his grip on his umbrella.

"Yes." Allen responded rain drops and the cold breeze hit him, making him shiver. Allen hugged himself getting as much warmth as possible.

"Here." The red haired said, stepping closer to Allen, sharing his umbrella with the eighteen year old boy. Allen looked at him, surprised by the other's action.

"T-Thank you" Allen stuttered still shivering.

"No problem, Walker" Bookman said, pulling his orange scarf that hung loosely on his neck, giving it to Allen "use this it will keep you warm"

"Thanks again" Allen mumbled, wrapping the orange scarf around his neck. He sighed in relief, his body started to warm up.

"Does it hurt?" the taller one asked.

Allen blinked "What are you talking about?"

Bookman pointed a finger at his elbow "Your wound does it hurt?"

"No" Allen said, cupping his wound with his hand.

"I see" There was an awkward silence for awhile; they were standing in the middle of the rain side by side until the older one asked.

"Where are you heading to?" he asked, twirling his umbrella, playfully.

"Public Library" the white haired boy said. His teacher cracked a small smile.

"I'm heading there too, want me to accompany you?"

Allen would have said 'no' to his teacher but it was raining hard and he would not risk his health to get sick. So, Allen said a simple:

"Yes"

XXX

The red haired man put his umbrella on a corner and his coat on the coat rack; he walked towards the help desk. There was a little blond girl sitting behind the desk, reading a book. She looked up sensing Lavi's presence. She flashed a smile at him.

"Afternoon, Lavi" Lala greeted "Long time no see"

"Hey, Lala" the green eye man greeted "Could you do me a favor? I need a dry towel and a first aid kit" he said, propping his elbows on the desk.

"Are you hurt somewhere, Lavi?"

"Nah" Lavi said, pointing a finger at the white haired teen standing in front of the door "He's the one. He tripped on his own foot and got his elbow scratched"

"Allen?" Lavi looked at her a spark of interest was evident on his eyes.

"Do you know him?" Lala nodded.

"He comes here every Sunday. I'm surprised to see him here since its only Wednesday, Allen is pretty nice. Well I better get the stuff you wanted. Be right back" she stood up and entered a door behind her.

XXX

Allen groaned, opening his bag some of his books and notebook were wet "Dammit" Allen cursed, getting his soaked now soaked history book. Allen frowned putting his wet History book down on the table, letting it dry off. He glanced at his watch it was already five. Allen's frown deepened _'just one and half an hour left'_ he sighed and sat down on a chair. He took out his notebook and began to answer his homework.

After a few minutes he was interrupted by a red haired man.

"Clean your wound with this" The older one said, placing the first aid kid on the table and draping the towel with on his head "and use this towel to dry your hair"

"Thanks, Sir Bookman" Allen said, drying his hair.

"Walker" his teacher, making him look at him "Please don't call me that"

"Call you what Sir Bookman?" Allen asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Bookman or Sir or Sir Bookman those names" Lavi said, scratching the back of his neck "makes me feel old, Walker and I tell you I'm only twenty two. I'm not that old you know"

"What should I call you then?"

"Lavi's fine" he said, taking a seat next to Allen.

XXX

. I was pretty blank when I wrote this I'm not satisfied with this. I'll probably post the next chapter in Sunday or Saturday. Tell me what you think =) Reviews and constructive criticisms are always welcome here


	3. Markers are Dangerous

Author's Note: Ok… Last chapter was a FAIL! Why you ask? Because I forgot to put one _important_ line, the last line should have been '"Lavi's fine" he said, taking a seat next to Allen "Do you need help cleaning your wound?" and then Lavi helps him... yadda... yadda. But I wasn't able to post that because I forgot -and an idiot-. And I don't want to edit Chapter Two, because if I do that I'll have to edit Chapter Three too. So I skipped the part when Lavi helped Allen.

Special thanks to the following people: aoiyumekou48, Aries1o1, AustralianGypsy, ChocoProdigy, heaven-angel-15, , julesstar, Kyurengo, Monty Bojangles, music-rox12, pulseshadows, silverXshadow, Terra1298, Timeless Moment, yullenXneko-chans, lilm1991, MarieSeleneArroyo, xXMoyashiXx, ben4kevin, SnowyRena, Xxkawaii-samaxX, and The Puppeteer Master.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man because IF I did own DGM. I would have just ruined its amazing story. :3

XXX

Allen had so many questions in his head right now. Like why didn't he bring an umbrella with him? Why didn't he just stopped running when it started raining and go home? Why didn't he search for shelter when it was raining? Why did he agree to go with his most despised teacher? The answer was very simple: He didn't have enough common sense within him. But one question topped all of the other questions.

Why was Lavi Bookman being so nice to him? Clearly the red haired male hated him as much as he despised him._ 'Why is he being nice to me?'_ This question remained unanswered as he sat down on a chair, staring blankly at the piece of paper in front of him. He sighed and ran a hand through his white hair. He won't be getting any answer if he just sits down in one corner.

He peeked through his bangs and looked at the red haired man. Lavi was sitting right beside him, his elbows propped on the table, head rested on the back of his palm, making his red hair fall on the sides of his face. Judging from Lavi's position he was sleeping. Allen sighed again _'Looks like I won't be able to ask him now.' _he said to himself, getting back his attention to his homework.

XXX

After A Few Minutes

XXX

Allen frowned, rereading question number fourteenth for the third time. He had no idea how to solve number fourteenth. He had tried solving for countless of times and he never gets the same answers.

'_Maybe Lavi-sensei could help me.'_ Allen thought as he glanced at the red haired male. _'Still asleep I see.'_ Allen's frowned deepened but was quickly replaced by a grin as he thought of a _great_ idea, _'maybe if I wake him up.'_

Allen inched closer to the red haired male and poked Lavi's side with a pencil.

"Lavi-sensei, I need help with my homework." Allen said, softly poking Lavi's side.

"…" The twenty year old man still didn't move.

"Sensei~" Poke.

"…" Still no answer.

"Sensei." This time Allen poked harder but still no response.

"…" Poke. Poke. Poke. Allen sighed, No matter how many times he poked Lavi's side, he never woke up. Time for plan B

"I don't want to do this but I really need his help with this one." Allen said as he rummaged his bag until he found a black marker. He grinned as he stood up and sat across Lavi. _'I guess this is payback for what you did to me earlier.'_ Allen grinned wider as he inched closer; positioning the marker right in front of Lavi's forehead. _'I'll just do what you just did to me, the mark is still here.'_ Allen mentally said, rubbing his forehead which has a small reddish dot.

Allen threw the black marker with all force; he can to the red haired male who yelled: "FUCK!" that echoed through the high ceilings of the library.

XXX

I'm tired…I'm waiting for the next chapter of Noblesse.

Review please even though it's short.


	4. Payback

Author's Note: Oh. Wow. An update. O_O…

I am such a bitch for not updating and replying to some reviewers. D: And I know I have lots of grammatical error, so please feel free to point out whatever grammatical error.

Disclaimer: I hate to admit it but I'm not the owner of -man. _

Warnings: Lavi and Allen might be OOCs here. _

Special Thanks to: aoiyumekou48, music-rox12 , Monty Bojangles , xsakura2blossoms, , BlueStar, pulseshadows, The Puppeteer Master, The Haine au Carre, Pmmka, AngelsJoker, Josie Audriguez, julesstar, kat DMC3, lilm1991, LovelessMe, MarieSeleneArroyo, Mindfreak Millionaire, TsukihanaYUE, xXMoyashiXx, yugioh gx luver1234,Ayumu Narumi 04-04-2011 ChocoProdigy 11-12-2010, heaven-angel-15 , , Isisx,julesstar, kitsuke-chan, Kyurengo, March Rosenqueen, NekoEddo, Newey07, silverXshadow, Terra1298 , yullenxneko-chans, AustralianGypsy, ben4kevin, SnowyRena, Xxkawaii-samaxX, The Puppeteer Master, and Timeless Moment. =]

XXXX

"Why the hell did you do _that_?" Lavi hissed. Tears started to form on the corner of his eyes as he clutched his throbbing forehead.

Allen snickered, handing his teacher a pack of ice prepared by Lala. "I'm sorry sensei." Allen apologized. "I was trying to wake you by poking you on the side a lot of times, but you wouldn't just wake up." Allen said. "So I tried thro- I mean tapping you with a permanent marker to wake you up." Here Allen looked at Lavi with his best innocent eyes. "But it looks like I tapped it too hard. I'm sorry I did _not_ mean to inflict harm on you." Allen finished his story, mentally praising himself for becoming a good liar.

'_Keep lying like this great me and you'll be the __**best liar**__ that ever lived.'_

Lavi looked at Allen in the eye suspiciously, but it soon vanished after a few moments of Allen looking at him like _that. _The suspicious expression was gone only to be replaced by a tired one_._ He sighed and then placed the pack of ice on his forehead. "You better be, because if you did it intentionally. I am going to report this on your behavioral record." Lavi said, wiping the tear on the corner of his eye. He looked at Allen, eye level. "Are you really telling the truth, Allen? You sure this is not some kind of revenge of yours?" the red head asked while raising a brow.

"N-no! Of course not!" the white haired boy said. "What made you think of that?"

Lavi shrugged his shoulders and said: "I don't know maybe the mark on your forehead will be enough hint. Doesn't it look way too similar to mine, hmm?"

Allen laughed meekly. "I'm sorry really sensei. It was just an accident that I tapped you with the marker, with more force that should be used. And as for the mark it was just a coincidence."

"Uh-huh." Again the Lavi looked at Allen, suspiciously.

"Really are you doubting my honesty towards you, sensei?" Allen asked, puffing his cheeks. "I'm starting to get offended."

Lavi rolled his eye. "Whatever. I'll forget about it. Anyway, why did you wake me up for?"

Allen smiled sweetly and then passed him his homework. "I solved all the problems already except for number fourteen. Could you solve number fourteen for me?"

Lavi looked at him with a blank look. "No."

"What? Why no?"

"I am a teacher but I teach students with their homework not answer them."

"…Fine then. Will you teach me how to solve number 14?"

"No." Lavi said, jokingly.

"What? But you said!"

"Nah just kidding. Give me a pen will you? I can't solve this without writing it down but I need to teach you and all that stuff so yeah…" Lavi said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Here."

"So the thing you have to do here is get the subscript of…."


	5. Food is the way to woo the boy's heart

**A/N: I hope that someone is still reading this.**

**I don't own DGM.**

**Not yet proofread.**

**XXXXX**

Allen stretched his body, letting his stiff muscles loose. He had just finished his homework and now he was tired.

"Thank you for helping me." Allen said as he yawned, rubbing the sleepiness off his eyes.

Lavi didn't say anything, he only stared at Allen with his chin propped on the back of his palm. The red nodded and then stood up from his seat. "It's getting late we should go home." The teacher announced. Allen looked at him and then blinked.

"What time is it?" The younger of the two asked as he saw the sky turning red orange.

"Five forty five." Lavi answered as he took a glance at his wrist watch. "You better go home before it gets dark. There are a lot of creepers around this place."

"It's alright Lavi-sensei. I am not girl and even if I do not like it I have to beat up guys effortlessly." Allen smiled as he brought his right arm up and tried to show his biceps. Key word tried. When Allen flexed his arm, the red head couldn't see any bulging muscles.

"Uh-huh." Lavi looked at Allen, unconvinced. "Dream on. In what universe can you beat guys up?"

Allen frowned at this. "I am not being delusional. I can beat men twice as big as me." The white haired teen huffed, clearly annoyed at the comeback of his teacher.

Sensing the negative energy leaking from his white haired student, Lavi held both of his hands up. "Alright. Alright." Lavi said in surrender. "Where's your house?" The red haired man asked, quickly changing the topic to ease the annoyance emitting from the younger of the two.

"Why do you ask, Sensei?" Allen blinked as his feeling of annoyance left him once he heard his teacher's question. It wasn't the kind of question he had expected from the red head.

Lavi looked at Allen disbelievingly. "The night is getting dark. You're a minor. The place around here is dangerous. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Allen nodded his head as he gathered his belongings. "I can take care of myself, sir. I commute when vehicle transportation is not available for me."

"But I still insist on accompanying you." Lavi frowned. He leaned closer to Allen. "It's also my job to take care of my students."

"Err… but we are not at school. You don't have to take care of me, Lavi-sensei." Allen said, getting uncomfortable at how close his teacher was.

The red haired man's frown deepened. "Walker." Lavi said in a sharp voice, the sharp voice that he always used when he noticed one of his students not paying in class. Allen slightly flinched at the tone. "I am a teacher, whether I'm inside or outside school I am still a teacher. My work never stops." Lavi lectured Allen as if Allen was a five year old boy who got into big trouble.

Allen nodded and then looked down. His usual creamy white cheeks turning rosy pink. "R-Right." Allen stammered.

Lavi beamed at his student's answer. He stood up and took Allen's school bag.

"H-hey!" Allen protested, standing quickly up his seat, he spun around and ran towards Lavi. "I can carry my bag." Allen huffed as he snatched his bag.

Lavi snatched Allen's school bag, again. "I know but I want to carry it. Come on let's go."

The white haired teen pouted but didn't protest any further. If his sensei wanted to carry his bag he was fine with that. No baggage for him to carry.

The two left the library, but not before saying a good bye Lala.

"Sooo… which way to your house?" Lavi drawled as he and the white haired teen stood in front the Public Library.

"It's a fifteen minute walk from here to my house. This way, Lavi-Sensei." Allen said as he turned right. Lavi shrugged his shoulders and then followed his student.

"Do you have siblings?" Lavi asked, looking up at the sky.

Allen shook his head. "Not that I know of."

Lavi's eyebrow rose at Allen's response. It was an unusual answer to say when you're with that kind of question. "What do you mean by that?"

Allen twitched, uncomfortably as he slowed down his pace, making his sensei, who had been walking beside him, look at him curiously. "I'm adopted. I don't know who my real parents are." Allen mumbled.

There was a long pause for a while but Lavi decided to break the silence by ruffling his student's hair. "Me too." Lavi giggled as he ruffled Allen's hair faster, making the white haired teen's hair look like it had been run over by a tornado.

"P-please stop!" Allen shouted as he tried to swat the big annoying hand that was ruffling his hair.

Lavi smirked at Allen's protest and continued to ruffle the young man's hair. After a few attempts of the teen trying to swat the man's hand away, Allen successfully did swat Lavi's hand away.

"That was evil." Allen hissed as he smoothed his hair back.

"Just trying to make you happy." Lavi said as he spun around the white haired teen as if he was some kind of young girl skipping around with her friends. "I thought that you were about to cry so I did that." Lavi explained and then stopped his childish behavior. "But I was serious when I said that I'm adopted too. Old man panda adopted when I was five, since then I've been living with the Panda."

"Old man Panda?" Allen asked. He looked at his sensei with curiosity. "What kind of nickname is that?"

"A ridiculous one." Lavi answered with a smile. "But if you ever see Old man Panda, then you'll not only find that nickname ridiculous but you'll also find the nickname very suiting."

Unsatisfied with the idea but didn't want to pry any further, Allen merely nodded. From the corner of the white haired teen's eyes he could see the roof his house.

"What's your dinner?" Lavi asked as he also quickened his pace.

"I don't know. I think I'm going to skip dinner."

"You? Skipping a meal? That's unbelievable."

"Errr... I'm not hungry." Allen answered but just right after this roaring growl was heard from his stomach. "Maybe a little." The white haired teen mumbled a healthy blush crept on his face as he ducked his head in embarrassment.

Lavi laughed which made the younger of the two quicken his pace.

"Not funny." Allen said as he puffed his cheek in annoyance (and embarrassment), making him look like a chipmunk.

Lavi giggled. "Right… hahaha… sorry."

Allen rolled his eyes and then he stopped in front of a gate. "This is my house."

Lavi stopped walking. He looked at Allen and then to the house that his student called his house. The house wasn't shabby or extravagant. It was a two story white house made out of cement with a simple wooden door and screen door; two windows on the first floor, one appeared to be a window for the kitchen, the other window for the living room. The house also had a small front yard.

Three windows were stationed at the second floor, all of the windows were closed and covered by curtains, Lavi couldn't tell what were those rooms but Lavi had a good guess that it were bedrooms.

The house looked like a typical house where a family of three or four members would live in.

"Well… uhm… thank you for escorting me home, sensei." Allen said as Lavi gave his bag back.

Lavi nodded in acknowledgement. "No problem my little student." He said as he ruffled the teen's hair, again.

"W-will you stop that!" Allen said as he stopped the man's hand from ruffling his hair. "I'm also not little!"

"Oh yes you are." The man teased as he saw Allen huff and open his gate.

"Whatever." The teen said as he rolled his eyes. "Would you like to come to my house? I can serve you coffee or tea, sensei."

"Nah. I'm good." The older of the two declined as he turned around. "I'm going home, don't be late tomorrow!"

"I won't be!" Allen shouted as the teacher continued to walk. "And please be careful on your way home sensei."

Lavi only waved his right hand in response, not bothering to turn around or to talk back.

After a few seconds, the man's retreating figure was gone and the teen decided to go inside his home. He fumbled with the keys and then opened the door.

"I'm home." Allen said as he collapsed on a leather couch nearby. Once he sat down he felt that his body was heavier than the usual. "I'll sleep for a few minutes. Yes… that sounds good." Allen mumbled as sleep claimed him. A lot of unusual events happened to him that day, making him really tired. Sleep was the only answer to his exhaustion.

**DING DONG**

Allen jolted from his seat, sleep quickly leaving him. He looked at the wall clock. It read 7:00.

So he had been sleeping for an hour.

**DING DONG**

The loud annoying doorbell chimed again, making the white haired teen jolt from his seat again. The teen groaned as he reluctantly stood up from his seat.

**DING DONG**

"I'm coming!" he called as he rushed towards the door. Allen sighed as he twisted the doorknob of the wooden door. He opened the door and the sight of tall bulky woman greeted him. "Mahoja is that you?" Allen smiled as he saw the familiar face of the woman.

The woman beamed at him. "Hello to you too, Allen-kun." The woman greeted.

"Well, what you brings you here? Are you looking for Anita-san? I don't think that she's here." Allen sighed as he opened the screen door. "Would you like to come in?"

Mahoja shook her head. "No thanks. I'm not looking for Anita-san I'm just here to deliver orders for Anita-san's restaurant."

Allen blinked at the woman's answer. "Eh? Order? I didn't order anything."

"You didn't but a friend of yours did. Said that he figured that you would be hungry so he ordered you food."

"Did he say who he was?" Allen frowned finding the 'friend' who sent him food very suspicious. Who wouldn't be?

"Lavi Bookman. You know the guy with the red hair. He also paid for it." Mahoja answered as she gave five large chow mein orders to Allen. Allen looked at Mahoja dumbfounded he didn't expect his terror teacher to that for him. "The food is safe. Anita-san cooked it." She said with pride. "It smells delicious too."

And true to her word, the food smelled delicious. Allen inhaled the appetizing aroma as his mouth started watering. "I guess I can't turn down good food."

Mahoja smiled. "Well that's good kid I better go now. I still have other orders to deliver."

Allen bid a farewell to Mahoja. "Good luck!" he said as he watched Mahoja drive her motorcycle, loaded with orders.

Once the bulky woman was gone he locked the two doors and tackled the food. '_This is heaven!_' Allen thought as he with gusto, his eyes sparkling in delight. '_I definitely need to thank sensei tomorrow!_'

**XXXXX**

**A/N: I haven't updated for a year and a half. I'm sorry for that. But even if it takes me years to update I will still hold onto this story. I became attached this story. **

**Ahem… Thank you for the people who alerted/favorited/reviewed! I appreciate your support! ;-)**

**Please review.**


	6. Fast Forward

**Author's Note**: Yay an update! This time it didn't take me a year to finally update. Thank you to my lovely reviewers: PoisonousDemon, LunaWalker, Froggy-One, 0Book0Worm0, hollieobygollie, mitsuyo-chan, Buttercup, and melode!

P.S. : Time skips will occur.

P.P.S. Ok. I realized I never wrote Lavi's side so… there you go.

Disclaimer: Hoshino owns -Man.

**XXXXXX**

After three years

Allen's shoulders rolled back as he let a sigh of relief escape from soft lips. School hours were over, everybody was allowed to return home or play in the arcade. Normally, in a fine just like the day he is having right now, Allen would have gone to the nearest arcade with his friends. Unfortunately, he was the class monitor, meaning he had to check the desks of his classmates if there were items left behind and lock the classroom after everyone had left. He got up from his seat and stared through the window beside him.

The view of the school's front yard greeted him. A number of students dressed in a black uniform, enthusiastically walked away from the school. No doubt about it, they were eager to get away from school.

Allen sighed again as he collected his things and glanced around the classroom. No signs of life. His silvery blue eyes scanned the area again and then swung his shoulder bag over his shoulder. He looked at each of his classmates' table compartment, making sure nothing was left. Once he was done, he walked out of his classroom and locked the doors.

"Oi, Allen!" A cheery voice spoke, snapping out him out from his trance. "You look tired." The speaker said and then Allen felt an arm slung around his shoulder. "Wanna talk about whatever is bothering you?"

The eighteen year old teen looked at the man who just called him and wasn't surprised to see the face of his 'sensei', Lavi Bookman. "Err… no, sir. I'm fine, just tired from school." He said as he tried to ignore the slight increasing pressure of Lavi's body leaning against him. If Allen was three years younger, he would have smacked the hand away and glare at the teacher. He never tolerated the closeness of people; there were a few exceptions to this but even those people knew that Allen never liked close contact.

Lavi Bookman learned that a long time ago. The next day after the eventful day where he and his petite student spent their time together in the library, Allen voiced his discomfort to physical touch, so Lavi had a hard time with Allen after that. Lavi was persistent to have physical interactions –in a non sexual way, well at least not, yet- with Allen so Lavi slowly devised ways on how for Allen to reject human touch.

It took him at least five months till Allen reluctantly accepted physical interaction. It was the time when he and Allen were found stuck in the gym without electricity while a big storm was lashing outside the school's gymnasium.

**XXXXXX**

**Flashback: Three years ago**

"Cold." Allen said as his teeth chattered together. There was a big rain brewing outside the gymnasium –the locked gymnasium- and the electricity wasn't present.

"Me too." His 'sensei' said but his teeth didn't chatter. The red head winced when a loud thunder as heard. "Rain have something against something us, huh."

Allen rubbed his gloved hands together. "What do you mean, sensei?" He asked as he looked straight ahead they were both resting their back against the wall and in front of them was the basketball court.

Lavi inched closer to his student. "Remember the day when we spent our time together in the library?"

Allen looked at the red haired man, flatly. "Don't put it that way, sir. It sounds so wrong –and if you are talking about that day, the day when you threw a chalk at me, leaving an evident mark on my forehead, why yes I remember."

The older of the two chuckled. "I thought you won't harbor hard feelings for that. I let you did the same thing to me and bought you dinner after the whole fiasco so no biggie."

Allen giggled but then stopped when a loud growl erupted from his stomach. His cheeks turned a cute shade of pink and then clutched is stomach. Lavi-sensei laughed.

"I do hope that we get rescued here in a few hours or else your hunger would completely take over you and then you might resort to cannibalism." He teased as he smirked at the fifteen year old.

"I-I will never do such thing!" Allen blushed and playfully smacked the arm of his sensei, earning another howl of laughter from the red head.

Lavi snorted. "Oh please. You are the infamous Allen Walker. The Allen Walker who eats more food than a small more army." Allen rolled his eyes.

"If you were a fellow student I would have punched you, alas you are a teacher." Allen said, dejectedly.

This time it was Lavi who rolled his eye. "You should be in a drama club. Anyway from the looks of it, help would arrive after a few hours and we are freezing to death." Lavi said and then looked Allen in the eye. "Wanna share body heat?"

"What?" Allen asked, feeling scandalized at the idea. "Sir, I will never ever share body heat to anyone. Especially if the person that I have to share body heat with is a guy."

Lavi shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself. Well… I guess the two of just have to die a tragic death." Allen raised a brow. "I can see it in the headline of tomorrow's paper! Teacher and Student Died while Locked Inside the School's Gym Together Because the Shrimpy Student refuses to Share Body heat!"

Allen rolled his eyes, again. "Alright! Alright! You win!" Allen scooted closer to Lavi. He could feel the heat radiating from his sensei. "Bloody hell." Allen muttered as he felt Lavi press closer. Their body leaning against each other. "Better?" Allen huffed.

Lavi grinned. "Better." He closed his eye and let the warmth envelop him. "Say, since we are here and all wanna talk about life?"

Allen shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so. We have nothing to do better anyway."

"Sooo…" Lavi started as he prolonged the 'o' in so. "Got any girlfriend?"

"No."

"How about boyfriend?"

Allen choked. "What? No!"

Lavi raised a brow. "Really? It seems to me that you like someone." Allen didn't say anything, Lavi took that as a yes and a little spark of hope swelled inside his chest. "Come on! Tell me!"

"Why should I?" Allen puffed his cheeks. Lavi's hope dampened a bit.

"Because I _must _know!" He insisted, hoping for the younger male to spill his beans. "I promise that if you tell who he is I will not assign homework for one whole week."

Allen looked at him skeptically. "You sure?"

Lavi nodded, eagerly. He was acting uncharacteristically but he didn't care! This was more important.

Allen sighed, heavily. "Fine but you have to promise me that you will _never_ _**ever**_ tell anyone."

Lavi bobbed his head. "Sure! I'll even make a pinky promise." Lavi held up his left pinky and offered it to Allen.

Allen looked at his teacher, taken back at the sudden change of his mode and character. "Who are you? And what have you done to the scary Lavi-sensei?" Lavi insisted the pinky promise. "Fine." With that said Allen hooked his gloved pinky at Lavi's own pinky. "Happy?"

The red head nodded his head. "Yeah. Now tell me who he is. Is he someone that I know?" Lavi said, feeling giddy as heat started rush to his cheeks.

Allen slowly nodded his head. "Yes, he is."

Lavi's hope started to swell again. "Is he someone that you see while you are at school?"

Again, Allen slowly nodded his head. "I suppose so. I see him around the neighborhood sometimes."

Lavi's smile widened. He and Allen usually saw each other at Allen's neighbor! "So what's his name?" Lavi said, eyes twinkling in delight. In a few moments, Allen would utter his name and then he would be able to kiss those soft lips and then he would be able to say that he loves Allen too. And then, they will acknowledge each other's feelings and then Lavi will wait for Allen to turn eighteen and then he can ask Allen out. After that they could have passion filled nig-

"Kanda." Allen whispered, softly, his eyes looking at the floor. "I like Bakanda." His hope shattered into. It wasn't him.

Lavi blinked. "Oh." Lavi said and then Allen looked at him straight in the eye.

"You- You are not going to make fun of me? I like boys."

Lavi snaked an arm around Allen's shoulders. "I'm fine with that, squirt." Allen glared at him. "I'm happy that you have someone that you liked." Lavi said with a tight smile as he gazed at Allen. From the outside Lavi looked happy but from the inside Lavi was dying.

Allen nodded mutely and snuggled closer to Lavi. For once, he was the one who initiated contact without the help of taunting or teasing. Strangely enough, he felt comfortable in his teacher's hold. "Thank you, sensei. You know-" Allen was about to say something but a loud ring interrupted him.

"Oh wait, let me get that." Lavi said and fished the phone out of his pocket.

"You have a phone all along!" Allen shouted as he broke away from Lavi's hold and pointed a finger at him.

Lavi raised a brow. "Yeah? So?"

"You fool!"

"Hey!- I-"

"Couldn't you have called someone to help us get out of here?"

'_Called someone?'_ Lavi blinked once and then twice. "Oh." Now Lavi felt really dumb which was saying a lot because he never felt dumb. He was a guy with one of the highest I.Q. to live for god's sake! When he learned that he and Allen got accidentally stuck inside the gymnasium together, he got excited –in a nonsexual, mind you- that he forgot that he could use his phone to call for help.

"Well?"Allen said impatiently as he huffed and put his hand on his hips.

Lavi smiled meekly at him. "I'm on it."

End of Flashback

**XXXXXX**

To say that day wasn't the best day Lavi had but it was noteworthy. He actually never confessed his feelings to the young teen, but he was sure that Allen was aware of his feelings. With the constant jibe of Allen's friends about his attraction towards him and the love letter he always leaves on top of Allen's desk or inside Allen's shoe locker.

"Sooo… Wanna grab some food?" Lavi offered as he continued walking with Allen along the school's corridors. Allen looked at him for a second and then nodded his head.

"As long as you pay for it."

XXXXXX

Author's Note: I decided that there will be a huge time skip because I don't want to write an underage Allen engaging a relationship with Lavi. As much as fun and sexy it sounds I cannot do it. Lavi has a puppy love for Allen but as time pass by it will eventually grow. I apologize to those people who are looking forward to see a 15 year old Allen kiss and a 23 year old Lavi. As an apology for that disappointing news, I will make their scenes as romantic as it can possibly get.

Three or two more chapters to go and this story will be finished! Thank you to all the reviewers who supported –especially to those people who said that they followed this since I first updated- Truth or Lies. And I'm so so sorry for the late replies that I sent. I thought I already my replies but I was wrong. :p

The last two or three chapters will be longer maybe 8k+ or more. The day after what happened in the chapter five will be included in the next chapter.

Review please~


End file.
